Accidental vessel
by izaiza14
Summary: Gabriel avait fait une erreur quand il avait emprunté des armes païennes afin de remplacer sa lame angélique, mais il avait pensé que ce serait suffisant pour tromper Lucifer. Eh bien, cela avait fonctionné. Mais maintenant, l'archange se retrouvait à la dérive sur une autre Terre, avec très peu de puissance et surtout, coincé dans le corps d' Harry Potter. Alors que peut bien fair


The accidental vessel

( Le véhicule accidentel )

Cette fic est celle de Alatar Maia, que je traduit et publie avec son accord.

Disclamer : Je ne possède ni Supernatural, ni Harry Potter et je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fiction.

**Résumé : Gabriel avait fait une erreur quand il avait emprunté des armes païennes afin de remplacer sa lame angélique, mais il avait pensé que ce serait suffisant pour tromper Lucifer. Eh bien, cela avait fonctionné. Mais maintenant, l'archange se retrouvait à la dérive sur une autre Terre, avec très peu de puissance et surtout, coincé dans le corps d' Harry Potter. Alors que peut bien faire Gabriel à présent ? L' école Poudlard sera t' elle suffisante pour le distraire ... Si ce n'est pas le cas, le monde magique sera bientôt en état de choc. **

**Prologue**

Gabriel n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il n'était même pas sûr de l' époque dans laquelle il se trouvait. 

En revanche, il était absolument certain qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur en décidant de faire équipe avec les frères Winchester. 

Oh bien sûr, il était celui qui avait trafiqué une fausse lame angélique à partir de certains matériaux douteux. Elle devait après tout être assez ressemblante pour tromper Lucifer. Et ça avait marché ! Lucifer était certain d'avoir tué Gabriel, alors qu' en réalité il ne s'agissait que d'une éniéme embrouille... 

Mais peut-être qu'il n' aurait pas dû emprunté des armes païennes pour faire cette copie. 

L'archange se mit à réfléchir sur l'endroit où il avait dérivé après être passé à travers il ne savait quel espace sombre. Les armes qu'il avait « emprunté » [ Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Odin utilisait réellement son épée, et Baldur avait perdu les siennes depuis très longtemps – quand à Mercury, il était déjà mort, et personne n'allait utiliser ses effets personnels... ] avaient des pouvoirs différents. Et mélangées ensemble, cela avait sans doute conduit à des conséquences imprévues lorsque Gabriel avait été poignardé avec. 

La première chose à faire c'était de trouver un nouveau véhicule. Après cela, il devrait à nouveau se cacher de sa « famille » et donc remettre en place son petit système de «protection des témoins», mais cela serait inutile si il ne se trouvait pas un corps. 

Gabriel tenta de voler vers la Terre, mais ses ailes ne fonctionnaient pas correctement - il ne réussit qu'à passer à travers une sorte de mur et à se retrouver dans le ciel au-dessus de ce qui ressemblait à la Terre. 

Gabriel dériva au dessus d'une ville. Il était à présent très proche, et se rendit compte, il aurait d'ailleurs dû le remarquer avant – qu' il était beaucoup plus petit. Sa vraie forme était aussi grande que la planète en elle-même, mais Gabriel était certain que s'il réussissait à atterrir, il parviendrait à présent à peine à atteindre le sommet d' un énorme chêne. 

Jurant, Gabriel tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il était visiblement sur la Terre, mais son père avait créé un bon nombre d' univers - vous ne pouviez pas trébuchez sur un chat sans passer à travers l'un d'entre eux, mais grâce au ciel il était normalement difficile d'y accéder aussi facilement. 

C'était une petite ville, les hommes couraient dans la nuit habillés d' étranges costumes. Halloween... Gabriel se souvint de comment cela avait été bizarre quand ils avaient décidé de changé le nom de Samahain. Le démon qui portait ce nom avait d'ailleurs été furieux, mais n'avait rien pû faire à ce sujet, piégé comme il l'était.

Quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se passait plus bas. Il y avait un homme masqué qui arpentait l'allée d'une maison qui avait surgi de nulle part, et Gabriel ne pensait pas qu'il était là pour réclamer des sucreries. Gabriel fit donc ce que n'importe quel esprit d'ange désincarné ferait il le suivit, se dirigeant vers la maison.

L' homme entra dans la maison, accomplissant quelque chose avec un bâton d'où sortit une poignée d'étincelles rouge devant la porte qui s'ouvrit. Gabriel eu soudain la drôle d' intuition que les occupants de la maison ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir ce visiteur.

Il y eu des cris venant de l'intérieur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait deviné, c'est qu'ils venaient d'êtres humains, et que de la porte entrouverte, des éclats de lumière verte flashés. Il commença à se diriger vers ce qui était probablement la porte d'entrée lorsque les cris s'arrêtèrent brusquement. L'une des âmes à l'intérieur de la maison éclata et disparue brusquement.

L'homme qui avait disparu à l'intérieur semblait à peine inscrit sur le radar d'âmes de Gabriel, et l'archange se demanda où le reste de son âme avait disparu, pour laisser ainsi un si petit morceau à l'intérieur du corps de l'homme. Il y avait encore deux autres âmes à l'intérieur de la maison, l'une juste à côté de l'autre, et elles _se séparèrent_, la plus grande s'élançant frénétiquement au devant du semblant d'homme qui s'approchait de leur cachette.

Gabriel dériva un peu plus près de la partie du toit qui couvrait leur cachette, avec l'intention d'entrer à l'intérieur et de voir quel était le problème.  
>Gabriel tressaillat quand il parvint à traverser les combles, sa forme réduite ne faisant rien pour l'en empécher. Il baissa le regard vers la salle qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, cherchant inconsciemment à aller un peu plus bas. <p>

Il y avait un tas de robes qui semblait être tout ce qui restait de l'homme qui était entré plus tôt dans la maison. Une femme rousse était couchée sur le sol - elle était de toute évidence morte, car il n'y avait plus d'âme dans son corps. Il y avait aussi un berceau miraculeusement intact, avec un bébé aux cheveux noirs se trouvant dedans.

Aussi mort que la femme, ou tout du moins très proche de le devenir, les derniers lambeaux de son âme s'échappant de son corps. 

Gabriel observa tout cela, avant de réaliser qu'il y avait une force qui agissait sur lui, le faisant glisser lentement vers le berveau et le bébé l'occupant. Il pouvait maintenant voir la faible lueur d'une sorte de cercle runique sous le tapis au dessus duquel reposait le berceau. Certaines runes s' éclairait dans un schéma que reconnu Gabriel, avec un frisson de peur.

_Non_ ! Hurla-il mentalement, luttant pour résister à la force qui l'entraînait de plus en plus proche de l'enfant. Je ne peux pas ! Je n'ai pas la permission ! Je vais être coincé ! 

Le cercle, si il pouvait encore comprendre ou simplement entendre, ne s'en soucia visiblement pas. Il avait été conçu pour protéger le garçon qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, et malgrès que le sort qu'avait utilisé l'homme en robe semblait avoir tué l'enfant, il ne semblait pas prendre ce fait en compte et avait décidé que Gabriel était l'âme de l'enfant, ou la chose la plus approchante qui serait en mesure de garder le bébé « en vie ».

Putain de magie, jura Gabriel violemment. Quel putain de divinité avait décidée que ce serait une bonne idée de mélanger _magie et runes ?_! Père avait intérêt à ne pas être derrière cela ! Être pris au piège dans le corps d'un bébé n'était pas sur la liste de choses à faire de Gabriel, mais il semblait de plus en plus évident qu'il n'avait plus le moindre choix en la matière. 

La deuxième explosion, ne venant cette fois pas d'une baguette ou d'un sort quelconque, mais ètant juste de la lumière, illumina le quartier moldu sur les miles environnants.

Dans les ruines de la maison des Potter à Godric Hollow, Harry Potter commença à pleurer.


End file.
